<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Asteroids and Valentine by TheLiar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402961">Asteroids and Valentine</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiar/pseuds/TheLiar'>TheLiar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, 憂国のモリアーティ | Yuukoku no Moriarty | Moriarty the Patriot (Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Based on the original language, M/M, Moriarty's book "Dynamics of an Asteroid", POV John Watson, POV Sherlock Holmes, Valentine's Day Fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:06:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,600</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29402961</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLiar/pseuds/TheLiar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This account has been laying dormant, for many years, in a safe within the Bank at Charing Cross, even after my great-great-grandfather, Dr. John H. Watson— who is beloved by the public even now in 2021— passed away for over a hundred years.</p><p>Now, so long after the curtains has closed, I deem that the public might again be interested in the curious story of Mr. Sherlock Holmes, the detective whose ingenuity in bringing justice to England has captured many's imagination. This unique event, which I put forth to you now exactly as written by Dr. Watson and Mr. Holmes, occurred exactly on this day 143 years ago, on the 13th and 14th of February, 1878. </p><p>Without further ado, I present this unique account of events, the content of which concerns the interactions between Mr. Holmes and Professor James Moriarty, as recorded by Dr. Watson and Mr. Holmes himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sherlock Holmes &amp; Jim Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes &amp; William James Moriarty (Yuukoku no Moriarty), Sherlock Holmes/James Moriarty, Sherlock Holmes/William James Moriarty (Yuukoku no Moriarty)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>40</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Dynamics of an Asteroid</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmEm202/gifts">EmEm202</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy (pre) Valentine's Day!</p><p>This is my first fic for this fandom. The thing is, I have just finished reading Penguin's Complete Sherlock Holmes— the huge volume of collected works in the original Sherlock Holmes series. And now, I just discovered Moriarty the Patriot, so I just can't resist writing a fic of my own!</p><p>The language is modeled to the best of my abilities from the original series, so it might be hard to read or really stilted for some people. I'd totally understand if you don't like it, especially as I might not have even pulled it off very well😂 </p><p>But this will be a Valentine Fluff fic between William and Sherlock, and I hope the content justifies the language...</p><p>Anyway, please enjoy!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>So it comes to pass that Holmes, as is his habit, deserted our lodge in Baker Street for several days hot upon an investigation, the details of which my reticent friend has kept tightly to himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>But for a few mistaken calls from Scotland Yard, I would not have learned any significant facts which may reveal to me the nature of Holmes’ latest quest. As such, I shall withhold any relevant points which he saw too proprietary at the moment to announce to the public.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It happens, however, that on the third day of his absence— which my notes revealed to me to be the 13th of February, 1878— just as I was beginning to fret upon the detective’s lack of self-preservation, a terrible noise downstairs pulled my attention away from recounting a recent case in these very notes. Ms. Hudson’s startled cry was unmistakable, but before I could grab my cane and rush downstairs to offer assistance, Holmes himself barged unexpectedly through the very door I was about to exit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“By Jove! Holmes! Are you alright?” I should think that my error in judgement on this occasion is justified, my dear readers, for upon his entrance I could not help but note the large swaths of blood that covered my friend’s attire. His movements, however, betrays his lack of injuries, for he was so preoccupied with a nervous energy such that I have never seen in periods when he has cases to work on.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? Ah, no need to worry at all, my dear Watson. This is insignificant. Insignificant!” Was my eccentric roommate’s words as he brushed aside his disheveled state and hustled over the pile of books upon the mantle-piece.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what happened, Holmes? What about the case?” I exclaimed, for indeed it is rare for my friend to take any breaks except absolutely necessary upon an ongoing investigation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ah, and we get to where I presume upon your assistance, my dear friend, although you were quite busy with your writing all day— until barely a moment ago, in fact.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this point I had stopped being astonished at Holme’s uncanny observations. “My ink bottle, I presume?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That is only the beginning, my dear Watson! In the first place, your boots are perfectly clear of mud, and as you know it has rained all day— this dreary weather! I do hope it clears by tomorrow night, else everything is wasted, completely wasted!—In any case, you could hardly have gone out. And as you so obviously pointed out, there is the ink bottle, a dip-pen which has yet to dry, a blotting paper without any sign of blotting, the trace of ink on your fingertip… one could hardly mistake your activity, Watson!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“But what is this request you beg of me? I of course will be honored to do your bidding, as I have always done, but I could hardly read your mind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Here it is!” Holmes exclaimed in triumph upon finding a hefty volume deep in the pile. The book was bound in red leather and the letters were emblazoned in gold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Too preoccupied to address my question, Holmes rushed to the table, pushed his chemistry tools aside, and endeavored to find a page in the thick book with a delicacy in stark contrast with his urgent state of mind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Knowing any inquiries at the moment will fall on dead ears, I returned to my writing desk and started to clean up my writing equipment. Just as I was cleaning out the nib with proper care, Holmes gave a half-delighted, half-panicked ejaculation,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It is tomorrow, Watson! Tomorrow! I do not misremember facts, but it is safest to make sure. Alas! That has cost me many minutes. The train leaves in half an hour!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And Sherlock Holmes leaped into his bedroom, emerging barely five minutes later with his blood-splattered clothes discarded and a clean suit and coat on. “I must hurry, Watson. It is tomorrow night which the professor predicts the arrival of a very rare asteroid, which will break from the belt and pass unusually close to the Earth! It will be a celebrating event in the mathematical world, I assure you! I must go up to Durham at once!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Again without any contribution on my part to the conversation, the lean form of Mr. Sherlock Holmes darted to the door, disappearing down the staircase at a great hurry.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>About half a minute later, however, his excited grey eyes peeked back in to the room. “I almost forgot, Watson. Please be so kind as to wait for a telegram from me. The case is drawing to a nice conclusion, but I won’t be able to oversee it. There’ll be instructions, and I assure you this one is not dangerous. Well, adieu!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When the whirlwind that was Sherlock Holmes disappeared (for good this time) I made my way to the still-open volume abandoned upon the desk. The emblazoned letter caught the afternoon light. There are only two lines upon the cover:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The Dynamics of an Asteroid</p>
<p>Professor William James Moriarty</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I must remind the reader of the identity of this elusive Professor Moriarty, of whom Holmes has spoken in high regard, and who made his way into my chronicles as the mastermind behind many of Holmes’ cases— the spider sitting amid the web that spans London and, indeed, half the known world. Who currently resides in Durham as a residence mathematics professor, and with whom Holmes has formed a curious friendship in recent years.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>On this note I must leave the reader wondering, as I am, on what emergency my friend has set off so abruptly, and in so unusual a fashion. If I am to receive any news by way of explanation from the promised telegram, it shall be my solemn duty to report what comes of this most unusual incident.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Greetings and Invitation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Holmes set off on an urgent errand from Baker Street, abandoning an important case he has been working exceptionally hard on... What exactly could this entail?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dear readers,</p>
<p>I'd bitten off more than I can chew. This fic is supposed to be short, and it is supposed to end on Valentine's Day. Unfortunately Sherlock and William spends entirely too long showing off their respective deduction skills.</p>
<p>Nonetheless, we are slowly getting there (at least they meet this chapter) XD</p>
<p>Please, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Again I rue the absence of my faithful biographer, Dr. John H. Watson. Although it would hardly be appropriate to force a trip so far as Durham upon him on such short notice when the object of my travel is solely selfish, I must admit that recounting this story which unfolded between Professor Moriarty and myself requires an artfulness I find lacking in my own writing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>An account of my methods should focus upon the facts, and I have criticized many times— as I am sure the doctor has written— that the dramatic effects by which my friend portrayed many of my cases distracts from any study of the art of crime, which could be useful to the upholding of justice in this country.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yet it is precisely this quality of romance and drama, which I find regrettably lacking in myself, that is needed to do justice to such a story as I am now presenting. I beg you, dear reader, to excuse the lack of skillfulness by which I present to you this most unique chain of events following my abrupt departure from Baker Street.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The long train ride contained no events which might be of note to this narrative, but it was night when I find myself, along with a small suitcase, on the platform of Durham Station. I was glad to note, though it might be a little early for such a judgement, that there was no sign of rain in the the area and thus the event which I planned upon the next night may be carried out without heavenly interruptions.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I then sent a telegram detailing the instructions for the arrest of Blake Henry— the murderer whose case I had been working on for the last four days. The reader may find it unprofessional of me to abandon a case in such a fashion, however tempting the opportunity may be to investigate the greatest criminal mind of the century. Ipetition, however, that the eventual arrest of James Moriarty would be most beneficial to London, and thus justify many actions in the process of obtaining such a warrant.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Weary from a problematic case and a long travel, I called a cab and soon was settling into a small room at an inn near the University.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is known that I suspect Professor William James Moriarty of being the mastermind behind the great crime scape of London and, indeed, England in general. His machinations reach far and wide, and his plans are conceived with a finesse that surpasses the poor minds of common criminals.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is also known that to draw the net around this shark is almost impossible, for his crimes were never committed personally, and even from afar he did not leave a trace of evidence which may be presentable in court.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I am both ashamed and excited to admit that all my attempts at catching this seemingly guiltless professor so far has been thwarted. Ploy upon counter-ploy, each elevating the other in turns. I conclude now, my readers, that Liam— by which I take the liberty to refer to our maths professor— is the only man in all England with an intellect rivaling mine.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>This said, I presume my sharp readers have already surmised my purposes for this urgent visit, for it is as obvious as the light of day. But at risk of being terribly redundant, I shall set forth again the facts of my intentions:</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Firstly and on the surface, I will be an enthusiastic follower of mathematics, eager to witness and congratulate— for I am sure the predictions in <em>Dynamics of an Asteroid</em> is correct down to the seconds— the professor on his successful forecast. Under this pretense I shall have an excuse to enter and stay in the Moriarty mansion for the evening, during which my burglary skills should become quite useful in my search for condemning evidence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thus we come back to the present moment on night of the 13th February, when it was my intention that after a short nap, I shall utilize the cover of night to perform some early observations, staking out the area in pursuit of useful clues.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alas, dear readers, the murder case which I had left to my dear friend Watson has weighed upon my body, for I had not eaten or slept for three days, running around London most enthusiastically to find evidence to build my case.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Thus when I awoke it was late morning. In a hurry I rushed out to the University, only to find that the professor’s lecture on discrete dynamical systems has already begun.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I shall not burden the reader with the method by which I obtained Liam’s entire course-schedule and location, for this is hardly a treatise on my methods of investigation. However, I learned that my rival has a most unusually full schedule on Thursdays (this day being Thursday, 14th February 1878) and thus will be preoccupied all afternoon and until dark.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It is most crucial that I spend lunch with Liam— with whom, as you know, I have had earlier acquaintance since the voyage on the Noahthic— and declare my intention to stay for the evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Fortunately, I reached the lecture hall just as the lesson was drawing to a conclusion. Students from noble families passed me without regard in their urgency to escape the classroom. A few, however, lingered around the professor with inquiries on the complicated subject.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>I welcomed the chance to observe Liam without drawing too much attention, and was not surprised to observe the chalk stains upon his cuffs and fingers, and the red dust on his shoes— undoubtedly from the University red brick courtyard. Both of these are expected, as are the dark circles under his eyes, an unfortunate but common occurrence now that the end of school year and Easter break draws near.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Nothing out of the ordinary has presented itself to me in the examination of his appearance, thus I turned my attention upon the chalk board filled with squiggly equations I did not care to make sense of.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Upon this moment, the last student departed and the professor approached me from the lectern.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why, what a surprise, Mr. Holmes. Good morning to you. To what do I owe this urgent visit? Not to escape the rain in London, of course? And I do hope it does not have to do with the most arduous and violent case, which I observe you have been on so recently."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Of course, Liam was referring to my physical state, including a three-day starved complexion and the traces of blood stains that transferred from yesterday's clothes. From this, it is not difficult to infer the nature of my case and how long I had spent upon its resolution.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The urgency of my travels is equally evident in the fact that I have not scrubbed off the small blood stains, the wrinkles in the clothes which I have slept in, and a myriad other clues. The mud on my shoes likewise speak for the weather in London.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Delighted with this greeting, I responded with my own observations.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's been quite a while, Liam. The case has been most interesting, indeed, and you will not be surprised to know that it is drawing to a conclusion right at this moment down in London. In contrast, I see your life has been most boring! Nothing to relieve the monotony except the preparations for the musical festival in the courtyard, I assume. And where did you get this little cut on the tip of your right forefinger?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>For a moment I was rewarded with a most satisfying widening of his sharp red eyes. All this while he had been standing with his hands politely behind his back, and there were no opportunity I could have possibly perceive the small injury.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And then the blond professor glanced back at the board and his thin lips curved into a smile.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course, to imagine that you remember my handwriting so well, Mr. Holmes. Since you surmised so much already, why don't you answer the question yourself?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>At this the nobleman spread both his hands, revealing indeed a little undressed cut upon the forefinger— but various other rough marks that indicate some extent of labor, a strange thing to find on a nobleman’s palms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I may…” I muttered as I leaned close and inspected the proffered hands, gauging easily the age of the injury, the material that may remain in or around the marks, sniffing for the clue of a smell. It is most unfortunate that chalk particles covered most of the clues, but I am pleased to write here that what remained was enough for a rudimentary explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Well, I surmise that it is the stage or the material for the stage that is set up upon the courtyard, am I wrong?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, the time-frame is obvious from the state of my wound, is it not?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I could hardly imagine your adoptive brother— Louis— would let even this tiny scratch goes untreated, thus it had to be after you left the mansion this morning. You shoes show that you have not been anywhere else, but spent some time tramping in the courtyard. There could hardly be any other conclusion.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Quite correct, Mr. Holmes, quite correct. You never fail to impress. But the morning runs into noon, and I must teach a couple of afternoon classes. If you care you join me at lunch, Mr. Holmes, you do need food to function, no matter what you may believe. And I do expect to hear the reason of visit, although I have an inkling what it might be.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And so, my readers, I succeeded most spectacularly upon my first objective of the day.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>PS. I might have messed up the timeline, as I didn't research before picking a random year that seemed right.... please ignore that bungle🙏🥲</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>